Secret Love
by Raeinspace
Summary: Ruby and Cora's secret relationship, post-curse with flashbacks to pre-curse. RedHeart? Rated M for smut. WARNING: Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Cora turned away from watching her daughter walk down the street and told Hook to return to his ship. She had seen what she wanted.

Ruby finished locking up the diner and began walking home. As always she tilted her head up to look at the moon, checking how close it was to being full. Although it distracted her from the details, her wolf senses picked up that she was being followed and she purposefully spun on her heels without slowing to confront whoever it was.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recognised Cora.

"You… you're _here_." Her voice came out in a breathless whisper.

Cora smiled at her and reached out to trace a hand across the pitifully thin material Ruby was wearing as a top. "If you wore this in our world you would cause such a scandal…"

"Everyone's talking about you. They think they stopped you from being able to come here."

Cora's eyes brightened as she moved her hand down to grab Ruby's arm. She held it gently, but firmly and pulled her into a quiet-looking alleyway. Ruby didn't protest, even when Cora pushed her up against the brick wall.

"They always were very foolish."

Her hand moved to the buttons on the sleeveless shirt and Ruby closed her eyes as Cora began to undo them.

"Did you miss me?" Cora asked her.

"Yes." Ruby emphasised the end letter as she felt Cora remove her bra, allowing the cold night air touch her skin.

"I missed you." Cora lifted Ruby's arms above her head and held them in place with her magic, before beginning to kiss at her exposed breasts.

Ruby arched her back, pushing her body towards Cora's. Cora laughed and dragged her nails down Ruby's stomach, stopping to look at the skirt.

"Up or down?" She asked no-one in particular. "It's so short there's hardly anything there."

"God, Cora, just…"

Cora slammed her lips into Ruby's, cutting off her words. "Now you know what I'm going to do, but if you keep talking you'll distract me. I've shielded us so no-one can see or hear what we do here but that doesn't mean we have a lot of time right now."

"Mmm." Ruby nodded as she felt Cora flip up her skirt and run a finger against her underwear.

"So damp my little wolf, that's good." Cora whispered into her ear, removing the red knickers with a wave of her hand. "Now I want you to come for me. Can you do that?"

Ruby nodded as she felt Cora press two fingers into her. Her body tightened as she remembered all the other times they had been together. Cora's fingers began their familiar rhythm and her thumb brushed lightly against Ruby's clit. Ruby's hips began to move against her as she felt Cora's tongue enter her mouth. Within minutes her body was shaking, her eyes closed and her breath coming out in short bursts.

Cora withdrew her fingers and licked them individually as Ruby watched. "I'd like more, but we need to talk."

"I need to taste you." Ruby begged. "Your smell is all over me, just let me please. I'll be quick."

Cora smiled at her, releasing her arms. "I was hoping you would say that, but not here."

"We can go to my place." Ruby rested her head against Cora's, breathing in her scent.

"Your grandmothers house?"

"No, my secret place. How did you know I was living with her?"

Cora wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Just tell me where and I'll teleport us."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback.

"Snow White is responsible for so many deaths." Cora whispered in Red's ear as she brushed her long silky hair.

It reminded her of her daughter's hair, and that had made her want to share a few secrets with her new guest.

"But I killed my mother. Not Snow."

"You told Snow where to wait for you. She disobeyed you and forced the situation. She did the same thing before, a long time ago. She made a promise to a young woman that she wouldn't tell her family about the man she loved. The woman was rich, a noble, and her family wouldn't have approved the match. But Snow, being Snow, just had to tell the mother." Cora began plaiting the hair and pinning it in place as Red watched her reflection in the mirror, mesmerised.

"What happened?"

"The family were angry. The mother had made so many sacrifices to give her daughter everything and she felt betrayed and hurt when she found out."

"Did they have to run away?"

"They never had the chance. The boy died and the grief sent the daughter mad. Her family arranged a new marriage for her, but after several years she couldn't take it and killed her husband. So you see that's another two deaths Snow White is responsible for."

"That's awful." Red bit her lip as she looked up at Cora. "I need to tell you something. I have killed someone. Other than my mother, I mean."

"Was it also self-defence?"

"No. I'm a…werewolf."

Cora didn't pause as she finished Red's hair, but gave a little smile towards the mirror.

"I know." She told her softly.

Red tried to turn around but Cora's grip on her hair was strong. "How?"

"Magic."

"You're a witch?"

"Does that frighten you?"

"No more than the idea of becoming a wolf every full moon." Red clenched her hands together in her lap. "I damaged my red cloak. It stopped me from transforming."

"Maybe I could fix it for you?" Cora offered.

"Do you think you could?"

"I get lonely here on my own. It was nice to have company. If you promise to come and visit me again, I will try."

Two months later and they had become close friends. Red had chosen to stay with Cora and they spent much time in each other's company. They were secluded from most of the world in the small forest castle. Cora explained that she used magic to keep people away because no-one trusted witches anymore.

One morning Red was relaxing in the bath when Cora walked in accidentally. She apologised but Red waved it off.

"I've woken naked in the forest after a transformation. I'm comfortable with my body."

Cora's eyes darted to the areas of skin above the water line and Red's nose widened as she caught scent of Cora's arousal. It wasn't the first time she had noticed the older woman's reaction to her body, but this was the first time she had no clothes on. Cora began to back out of the bathroom, so Red made a snap decision, purely on instinct and began to sit up in the water. The sight of her breasts emerging from the bath stopped Cora in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her breath a mere whisper.

Red stepped out of the bath and towards Cora, keeping her eyes locked on hers. As the water dripped slowly onto the wooden floorboards, she reached out to run her hands through Cora's hair. Before the other woman could protest, she gently brushed their lips together, her body tingling at the taste.

In an instant she felt Cora's hands reach around her back to pull her closer. Red smiled and prolonged the kiss, running her tongue teasingly along Cora's bottom lip. They broke apart eventually, panting for air.

Red didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to tell her, but was afraid that the words would be rejected. Her wolf senses had told her Cora might be interested, but a kiss might have been as far as her curiosity went.

"Am I taking advantage of you?" Cora asked. "You're a guest in my house."

"No." Red assured her. "I want this. I want you."

Cora smiled. "Good."

Red lifted the towel from the hook on the wall and began to dry herself while Cora watched. She purposefully moved the towel slowly to give Cora time to see her whole body and when she was dry she looked over at her clothes a little disappointedly.

Cora licked her lips and held out her hand. "You look tired, why don't I walk you to your room."

Red quickly accepted, bundling her clothes into her arms without putting them on. She took Cora's hand and followed her down the empty corridor to her bedroom. Cora sat her down on the edge of the bed and gently touched her legs, indicating she should lie back against the pillows.

"There's a good girl." She whispered, climbing up to kneel between Red's feet.

"I've never done this before." Red told her, a little afraid at how quickly things were moving.

"Don't worry. Relax and I'll take things slowly. You can tell me to stop anytime you want."

"Okay."

Cora stroked her hands down Red's legs, encouraging them to open for her. Red watched, her eyes wide, as Cora leant forward to place a kiss on Red's stomach. Cora began trailing the kisses up and around Red's breasts before moving slowly back down her body. When she reached Red's clit, her tongue darted out and traced a line down to the opening and back to her clit. Red's hips lifted slightly off the bed at the sensation and Cora smiled up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

They crashed through the front door and into Ruby's cabin, located in the Storybrooke woods. As they kissed their hands tore at each others clothes and Ruby directed them into the bedroom.

"It's cold in here." Cora told her as Ruby lifted her onto the bed.

"I'd light the fire but then someone would know we're here." Ruby explained her, removing the last of Cora's underwear. "Perhaps I can warm you up another way…"

Cora pulled back the blankets, breathing in Ruby's scent as her head touched the pillow. They were both completely naked. Cora ran her hands above her head, allowing her hands to curl around the wooden headboard.

"It's been so long." Cora told her. "I began to worry I would never see you again."

Ruby climbed on top of her, straddling her above the waist. "Regina told me you were dead."

"She thought I was."

Ruby began to stroke Cora's breasts, running her hands in light circles across her skin. Cora's nipples hardened under their expert touch.

"You no longer carry my scent."

"Twenty eight years is a long time. I went back to our house, to your room, but the scent had faded."

"You slept in our bed without me?" Ruby knelt forward, leaning on her lower arms and drew her teeth against Cora's stomach, barely grazing the skin.

"No, but it's still there…Waiting for us." Cora's breathing faltered as Ruby's bites became rougher, leaving little white marks that soon faded.

"Good." Ruby licked over the skin where the marks had been, as if to apologise, and moved further down Cora's body.

She took her in her mouth, sucking and licking as she inhaled the smell. Cora's scent brought back so many memories and she shivered as she pictured their old bed. Silk sheets, mountains of pillows…

Cora's hands laced through Ruby's hair, admiring its softness and pleased that she hadn't cut it short the way Regina had. She felt herself grow wet as Ruby's administrations caused her body to react. It had been so long and she had missed her little pet wolf so much…

Later, as she lay back with her arms around Ruby, she dared to ask the question.

"What news do you have for me about Snow White?"

"What?" Ruby was too sleepy to understand the question.

"Our plan. Snow White? You befriend her and find her weaknesses so that we can help Regina destroy her."

"Oh, Cora. Can't we leave that until tomorrow?"

"No. The sooner I have the information you've been gathering the sooner I can get my daughter back. Unless you've switched sides? Have you begun to believe in her goodness again?"

Ruby sat up and looked down at Cora. "How can you ask me that after what we just did?"

But deep down she knew. She remembered this Cora, the one from the Enchanted Forest. It was just hard to think of it when all she wanted to do was remember the good times they spent together.

"I'm so close to gaining Regina's love. I can feel it." Cora explained.

"Well things have gotten complicated here."

"With Emma Swan, I know all about her and Henry."

"Regina's trying to change for Henry. Going after his grandmother won't be part of her plans right now."

"She told me she loved me, but only when she thought I was dead and couldn't hear her. I couldn't say it back. This is the only way I can show her. This is the one thing she has always wanted and it will make her happy again."

There were tears in Cora's eyes as she spoke and Ruby reached out to wipe them from her face.

"She's been happy with Henry."

"But she's had to live with that woman every day for twenty eight years. I can see it in her eyes, she isn't happy."

"If I tell you what I know, and you tell Regina… just promise me that if she doesn't want you to do anything to hurt Snow White you won't."

"Don't you want to see her dead?"

"You're here. That's all I need to make me happy."

Cora smiled and stroked a hand through her hair. "Very well. I promise, I will do whatever Regina wants with regards to Snow White."

Ruby nodded, satisfied and lay back down in Cora's arms. She began relating their cursed lives right up to the moment Cora had returned.


End file.
